


We Can Do It Softcore If You Want (or, the one where niall goes down on zayn)

by ladadadi



Series: Meme Fills [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Background Zayn/Perrie, F/M, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Ziall ficathon<br/></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://diagona11y.livejournal.com/4195.html?thread=74083#t74083">cisgirl!Zayn; Perrie is the first girl Zayn has ever dated and she's nervous about eating her out. Niall decides to give her some cunnilingus lessons.</a>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote>





	We Can Do It Softcore If You Want (or, the one where niall goes down on zayn)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ziall ficathon  
> 
>
>>   
>  [cisgirl!Zayn; Perrie is the first girl Zayn has ever dated and she's nervous about eating her out. Niall decides to give her some cunnilingus lessons.](http://diagona11y.livejournal.com/4195.html?thread=74083#t74083)   
> 

Niall blinks. "You want me to do what?"

Zayn crosses her arms over her chest, huffing irritably and hoping it hides how nervous she is. "I want you to teach me how to eat pussy so I can do it for Perrie."

"No, I heard what you said, but why do I have to teach you? Just do what feels good when someone goes down on you—oh." Niall's eyes widen. " _Oh._ "

Zayn squirms a little as she feels herself redden. "I mean, you could just show me on a diagram or something if you wanted, I'm not trying to make you… _do_ anything."

"No, no, it's fine, I'm just—Jesus, really? Never?" Zayn shakes her head and Niall does the same thing with an air of disapproval. "That should be a crime, looking the way you do."

"Uh, thanks." Zayn tucks her hair behind her ears and takes a deep breath. "So yeah. I mean, just so we're clear I'm still a lesbian and everything, this isn't me trying to hit on you."

Niall laughs and beckons to her. "Noted. Come over here then." Zayn hesitates a moment, then gingerly sits on the bed next to him. She feels oddly exposed in just a vest and jogging bottoms even though she wears less on stage every day, and Niall apparently notices because he says, "Hey, it's just me, alright?" with a reassuring smile. Zayn relaxes a little, and Niall takes the opportunity to lean in and kiss her, a warm hand resting solidly on her thigh. This, at least, is familiar; Zayn's kissed all the lads before—everyone has kissed by now, thanks to Harry and Louis—but she likes Niall best, the easy way his mouth moves against hers and how he makes her feel loved without being _wanted_. That's why she'd chosen to ask him for this, because she knew their dynamic wouldn't change after. Plus apparently he and Harry had had a threesome once and Harry swore up and down Niall had made the girl come twice in fifteen minutes. Niall's tongue darts into Zayn's mouth then and she shivers, imagining it somewhere else.

Niall pulls back, murmurs, "Lay back for me, love," and moves down between Zayn's legs as she settles against the headboard. He rucks up her shirt a bit so he can press a playful kiss to her belly, then tugs her bottoms off. "Some guys—er, sorry, some _people_ ," he corrects himself, "like to tease a little, play with their girl's pussy while she's still got her knickers on." He rubs a thumb over her and Zayn sucks in a breath. Niall continues, "Me, I think it's boring. I like to get right to the good stuff." He pulls off her underwear and tosses it behind him and wow, okay, Zayn's got Niall Horan between her legs, looking straight at her cunt.

"There are girls who've threatened to kill me for the chance to do this, you know," she says out loud, a little giddy.

Niall pinches her thigh. "You're ruining the mood, Malik." He scoots further up on the bed and spreads Zayn's legs a bit wider apart. "The important thing is to not be afraid of experimenting," he tells her. "If Perrie likes something she'll let you know, trust me." Zayn holds her breath when he ducks his head down, but the press of his tongue to her clit startles a moan out of her. "Like that!" he says triumphantly. Zayn swats at his head, and he laughs and puts his mouth back on her. He licks at her slowly at first, then starts to speed up, moving his tongue in tight circles around her clit, and it's only when he presses her hips firmly into the mattress that she realizes she was moving them. "Sensitive," Niall says, his voice muffled but sounding fond. "I haven't even _done_ anything yet." He lifts up just enough to smile at her, his eyes shining a bright blue and his cheeks flushed red.

"You're a dick," Zayn says, but she's grinning too. Niall holds eye contact with her as he fits his lips around her clit and sucks, and Zayn moans, her hips pushing into his mouth. Niall takes it this time, pulls her in with his grip on her arse and strokes over her slit and god, Zayn is so wet already. She imagines doing this to Perrie, getting her this wet, and when Niall sinks a finger in her she gasps and comes.

Niall works her through it, licking gently until Zayn whimpers and shoves at his head. He laughs and nips at her inner thigh, then sits up and wipes his wrist over his mouth. "Alright? Or d'you want another?" He grins. "Barely even got my fingers in you."

"Thanks, but I think I've got that much covered." Zayn sighs and scrubs a hand over her face to try and stop her smile, but Niall scoots up next to her and nuzzles her temple and she can't quite manage it.

"So we're good?" he asks.

Zayn turns and presses a kiss to his jaw. "We're good."

"Right then, I'm off to have a wank." Niall hops off the bed and grins at Zayn when she makes a face at his boner. "Tell me how it goes with Perrie, yeah?"

"Course." Zayn watches Niall head to the bathroom, and just as he turns the shower on she calls, "Niall, wait!" He sticks his head out and she puts three fingers in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard, and cackles when he turns bright red and slams the door behind him.


End file.
